Wireless computing is becoming more commonplace as wireless technologies evolve to enable faster wireless communication over larger distances. A modern desktop computer user can take advantage of an add-in wireless network interface card (NIC), such as an IEEE 802.11 b/g compliant wireless local area network (LAN) NIC, or a desktop motherboard with IEEE 802.11 b/g LAN wireless capability to link their desktop computer to other computers using wireless communication links.
An issue that may be encountered by wireless desktop computer users is the need to ensure adequate RF (radio frequency) signal intensity in transmission and reception. One solution uses a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) elbow antenna mounted on the rear portion of the computer's chassis or case. Typically this solution is in the form of PCI elbow antenna integral with a LAN NIC that itself is mounted in a PCI expansion slot or socket on the rear of the computer case. Often, however, a rear-mounted antenna provides insufficient or sporadic RF signal intensity. Hence it may be desirable for a user to adopt a diverse antenna solution to boost RF signal strength by, for example, adding a second antenna to their system. However, most desktop computer cases were not originally designed for the addition of an RF antenna other than one mounted on an expansion card. A second antenna could be rested on top of the desktop case but this adds another “tethered” object to the user's system and requires the user to find space for the antenna's signal cable.